


Father’s Day 2021

by stellarmeadow



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2020 [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Apparently I'm fluffy, Eddie Diaz Week 2020, Father's Day, Fluff, M/M, Sorry it's so much fluff, Yeah more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: “What’s this?” Buck asked, with a smile that was wholly Eddie’s.“Breakfast,” Eddie said. “And no, I didn’t even try to make pancakes, so don’t make that face like you’re worried I ruined your favorite pan.”“Griddle, Eddie. It’s a griddle.”Eddie rolled his eyes. “I have managed to master an omelet, at least,” Eddie said, placing the tray carefully over Buck’s legs. Well, it looked less like an omelet and more like scrambled eggs with other ingredients, but…same difference, right?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788046
Comments: 29
Kudos: 220





	Father’s Day 2021

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a sequel to my first Eddie Diaz Week post of [Father's Day 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729193%22), to bookend Eddie Diaz week.

“Careful, mijo,” Eddie whispered, as Christopher placed the hot mug of coffee on the tray. “Don’t spill it.”

“Dad.” 

When, exactly, had Christopher reached the age where he made ‘Dad’ sound like it was 2 syllables? 

“Okay, you have the card?” Eddie asked.

“Yup.” Christopher held up the envelope. 

Eddie picked up the tray. “Let’s go, then.” 

They made their way down the hall and pushed open the bedroom door. Buck was doing an excellent job of pretending to be asleep, but Eddie had spent too many mornings in that bed with him to be fooled. 

Not that he was letting on to Christopher, who climbed in the bed and tapped Buck lightly on the nose. 

“Mmph,” Buck said, rubbing his face in the pillow like he was still trying to sleep. 

Christopher tapped him again.

Buck was totally still for a second before he let out a roar, attacking Christopher with tickling. It was worth having to balance the tray for Eddie to watch the two of them play, then settle down into the bed. 

“What’s this?” Buck asked, with a smile that was wholly Eddie’s. 

“Breakfast,” Eddie said. “And no, I didn’t even try to make pancakes, so don’t make that face like you’re worried I ruined your favorite pan.”

“Griddle, Eddie. It’s a griddle.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “I have managed to master an omelet, at least,” Eddie said, placing the tray carefully over Buck’s legs. Well, it looked less like an omelet and more like scrambled eggs with other ingredients, but…same difference, right? 

Buck raised his eyebrows, but the teasing glint in the eyes underneath them took any of the sting out of it. “This is awesome,” he said, his voice like warm sunshine. 

Eddie sat down carefully on the bed, so as not to jostle the tray. “Christopher suggested adding M&Ms to the omelet, but I vetoed it.”

“I did not!” Christopher said, laughing. 

“Seriously,” Buck said, “this is great. Thank you both.” 

Christopher handed Buck his card. “Open it!” 

Buck opened the card, his face going all goofy at the cheesy Father’s Day message before the envelope inside fell out. He opened that as well, eyes widening. “Dodgers tickets?” 

“Yeah!” Chris yelled. “This afternoon! All three of us are going!” 

“I….” Buck looked up at Eddie, eyes getting a little watery. “I don’t know what to say.” He turned to Christopher, giving him tight hug. “Thanks superman.”

“Hey, Chris,” Eddie said, “you should go pick out what you’re gonna wear to the game. We’re not going to have a ton of time to get ready.” 

“Okay. Be right back, Buck!” Christopher gave Buck another hug before he climbed down off the bed and hurried out of the room. 

Eddie waited until Christopher was out of earshot. “Happy Father’s Day,” Eddie said quietly.

“Eddie…Chris and I should’ve done this for you, not the other way around.”

Eddie shook his head. “Chris insisted that since it was your first Father’s Day with us, you get to be the one to get spoiled.” Eddie thought for a second. “Though, really, I can’t complain about baseball with my two favorite boys, so I guess it’s a win-win,” he said with a grin. 

“Thanks,” Buck said in that soft tone that did funny things to Eddie’s stomach. He pulled Eddie in carefully, so as not to spill the tray, for a kiss. 

Eddie kissed him back a few times before he got off the bed. “Eat up.”

Buck looked at the eggs, then back at Eddie. “You sure you don’t want some?”

“You just want me to taste them first because you’re afraid they’ll kill you, don’t you?”

“Well, I mean….” 

Who knew rolling your eyes and shaking your head at the same time actually hurt? “I already taste tested them and I’m not dead, so eat up and then get ready,” Eddie said, heading for the bathroom. He stopped at the door, looking back at Buck with a soft smile. “Our son is not going to be denied the pregame activities.” 

He’d never tire of the way Buck looked when Eddie referred to Christopher as theirs—like he was going to clutch a throw pillow and swoon onto his side with a goofy grin while crying. “Wouldn’t want to disappoint him,” Buck said, before tucking into his breakfast.

“You wouldn’t know how,” Eddie said softly before turning toward the bathroom.

\--  
END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me smile all day long! (And fuel the bunnies...) ❤️


End file.
